When She Returns
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Missing scenes/Speculations to new episodes, featuring SassyHook, kisses and Captain Swan... WARNING: This is Hook so there are one or two minor swears, if that's too much for you then how did you watch most of season two?...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even want to think about how long it has been since I last posted on this site... So yes, this is officially my first OUAT work but Captain Swan leaves me with too many feelings to not starting writing and sharing with you all. Anyway, I wanted to get this out before tonight's episode, I feel like a lot of people missed out on a missing scene tag for 3x08 so I have taken it upon myself to add one for you. **

**You're welcome. **

**Apologies in advance for any errors you find, wrote this in a rush and on my phone. (And the fact that I can do that amazed me, I'm not afraid to admit that...) Go ahead, read, enjoy and review if you want me to keep writing for this fandom or any of the other one's you recognise me from... **

* * *

So this was it.

The big, final battle with the Demon-Child was here and where was Hook? Stuck babysitting for a bunch of bloody adolescent nightmares.

Because she asked him to.

Because _Emma 'The-Sodding-Saviour' Swan_ had asked him to while she went swanning off into battle. Pun very much intended.

She hadn't even left the clearing yet, the prince and his wife had bid their goodbyes and throughout the heartfelt thanks and the hugs and the kumbayas that were shared the pirate couldn't help but stare at her, worrying about this new plan.

If Hook knew anything about battle - and after 300 or so years he was confident that he did - it was that emotions were the greatest hindrance when facing down a foe. All that fear and anger made you vulnerable, technique and skills would give way to brute strength and impulsivity and damn it all if Emma wasn't the most emotional woman he had ever met.

Of course you would never catch her openly crying or giggling around some school-boy crush that had reappeared 11 years later after abandoning you out of fear - no, he was _not _in the slightest bit jealous - but when it came to to protecting people, her family in particular, Emma would fight until her last breath.

Which was unfortunately a very real possibility right now.

Finally, breaking the sudden vow of silence he found himself under her called out to her, "Swan, a moment please. If you don't mind."

Gesturing to the trees behind them with his head, he began to move, waiting for her to follow and ignoring the snide remarks from the Evil Queen and smirking at the look of barely disguised disgust from Baelfire.

"Hook, this had better be important because-"

"It is, lass." Cutting her off before she was even able to begin the rant she had most likely prepared. "Swan, this is dangerous. You are aware?"

"Of course I am! That monster has my son."

"I know that, you know that but, love, I need you to just stop for a second. Breathe. Please?"

Tilting her head she watched him playing with the tip of his hook, as if unsure of what to do with himself - though he would deny it until his heart ceased to beat that he was nervous, Captain Hook did not get nervous.

"Pan will be waiting for you, he'll be testing you. Pushing you each step of the way."

Letting out the breath was unaware of holding and dropping her head, suddenly finding the dirt floor incredibly interesting she mumbled her acknowledgement. That demon child had been testing her from the moment she stepped onto the Godforsaken island, why would this be any different?

"_Emma_..." Whispering as he reached out, touching her arm. Hook almost stumbled back as her head shot up; Whether it was from the warmth of his hand, pressing through the dark shirt she wore, or the use of her given name he didn't know but he refused to back down now.

"Please, promise me you'll be careful."

"Hook, I-"

"Please. Emma."

"I'll try, same goes for you though. You'd better still be here when I get back."

Moving closer, foreheads touching, brushing his nose against her own and feeling his heart start to race in a way that it hadn't done in a while, he whispered against her lips, "Love, you should know by now. I am never going to leave you."

She was so close, a hairs bredth away, when he heard Neal shouting through the trees.

_Fucking Neal._

"Ems, come on. We should get going."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm herself down, before shouting out, "I'll be there in a second."

Stepping back, Hook cursed internally. Whether that was at Neal and his _fabulous_ timing or the failed attempt at a kiss he was unsure. What he was sure of was that this was not to be his last attempt.

"You should go, get your son."

"Hook, what just happened-"

"Can wait, I assure you. However, I cannot guarantee I will be half as patient once we save Henry and return home." He finished, trademark smirk firmly in place.

Reaching up, hand brushing across his scruff covered cheek before landing somewhere between his jaw and neck, she kissed him. Small and chaste, on the corner of his mouth but a kiss none the less!

Moving his hand and hook to her waist, steadying her balance, he closed his eyes, simply content to hold her close for now. She had yet to move and he was in no hurry for her to leave.

Breathing in the scent that surrounded him and could only be described and _perfect_ and _Emma_ and _**home**_ he slowly began to release his hold on her. Setting her down on her feet firmly and taking in the sight of his Swan.

_His Swan._

She would be fine, she would come back to him even if he had to follow her across the veil to the afterlife to get her back, he would.

He was in love with her and Gods damn it he would get to kiss her again.

Watching her move across the clearing they had found and back towards the rest of their little group of misfit he saw he pause and turn, smiling at him.

"Good luck, I'll see you soon."

It wasn't a question, it was a promise. They would see each other.

"Godspeed, Emma, give the little bastard hell from me too."

"Thank you. Killian."

And if the sound of his name, his real name, falling from her lips wasn't just one of the greatest things he had ever heard then he wasn't a somewhat reformed, one-handed pirate with a fond taste for rum.

So while Swan was running off into battle Killian was standing guard over the collection of sleeping teens and thinking about ways to hear her say his name again. Preferably in bed...

* * *

**A/N2: I'm sorry, Captain Innuendo has been sorely missed on the show lately so I gave him a home here. Not going to beg for reviews but, I'm just saying, they'd be nice... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I wrote some more. Add on/speculation to tonight's Winter Finale because that look destroyed me. Again this was quickly written and probably not the best but I couldn't get it out of my head... **

**Hope y'all like it and please let me know what you think in a review. I'm contemplating writing some serious, plot driven OUAT stuff instead of... whatever this is classed as so please tell me whether or not that's a semi-decent idea. Anyways, on to the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I forgot this last time. I'm such a badass and didn't get sued or anything. Yay, go me! **

* * *

Yes, once again the gang were all back together - Oh dear Lord, the Charming were rubbing off on him. A _'gang'_?! - and preparing for their latest battle.

They were never going to get a sodding moments rest, were they? If it wasn't the town imploding it was Neverland and if it wasn't Neverland it was Peter Bloody Pan and his latest little toy. A curse.

_The_ curse, to be exact.

And of course Emma had to be right there in the middle of it all; coming up with plans, calming the Charming's down, comforting Henry/Pan/Fruit of her womb and shooting down Neal. The very man who just hours earlier he had told of his plans to leave Emma alone - well, he would attempt, no promises and all that.

And could the man possibly come up with a plan that couldn't be directly translated to mean 'run away'? Honestly, like Crocodile, like son.

So while Nealfirebagelperson sat around chatting about the pro's of 'strategic relocation' and Leroy and his followers ran around screaming at civilians - he honestly only knew the one name, the others either didn't have them or he forgot - and the Charming's seemed strangely okay with leaving their only daughter again, Hook was seriously contemplating leaving the group to their devices.

But unfortunately - or fortunately, he wasn't quite sure which - there stood 'The Saviour', looking especially ravishing if he dare thought.

"Look, is there no way of creating a shield from the curse. Cora did." because of course mentioning the Evil Queen's dead mother was going to help in this situation. Bad move, Hook.

Rolling her eyes in that over-exaggerated way of hers - seriously, did that not pain her? - the Queen rose to level her gaze with the pirate. "I told you, both Gold and myself don't hold enough power for a spell like that and even if we could it would be a temporary fix. Eventually the curse would break down any barriers we created. The only reason my mothers magic held against my own is because it was similar."

"Similar, how?" There we go, Snow. Welcome to the real world!

"Dark magic, dearie. Not to mention the woman was her mother. It's in the blood."

Turning to Regina, Snow White continued, "Rumplestiltskin created the curse though, surely Gold could take it down?" Leaving her husband only long enough to talk about people as if they aren't there. That's royalty for you.

And Rumplestiltskin ignore the fact that no one was actually talking to him. That's crocodiles for you... "Sadly I cannot. I created the curse but Regina was the one who cast the spell, this time it's Pan. The magic used is different."

Wringing her hands together his Swan re-joined the conversation from her seat on the side lines, "What about me? If I'm as magic as you keep saying I am then would that work."

"Possibly, Miss Swan is the product of True Love; She essentially is white magic." Regina at least had the decency to look sheepish as she glanced from Emma to Gold.

Hook could see where this was going but before he had chance to interject David voiced his objections - Finally, he thought the Prince had gone to sleep!

"No way, Emma. Who knows what that little brat will do to you."

"Unfortunately David is right. You have had little to no training, to use you would be sending you to your death and leaving us to the curse."

Points for sugar coating it there, Regina.

And of course, Tinkerbelle chose this moment to step forward with the glowing vial. What was it with these people and all the dramatic reveals? "Perhaps we could use this?"

Reaching out for the vial, Regina stared at the fairy in question, "Pixie dust, but how?"

"Simple. I believed in myself."

Walking toward the queen for his chance to inspect the dust himself, Rumplestiltskin nodded to the royals stood by the side, "I believe this could work. There's enough in here to lace one of us with. Our magic would be momentarily altered. I believe we would be able to create an adequate shield with this."

Well that was simple.

"However, the shield would be small, not big enough to cover the town." Ah, it would appear he spoke too soon.

"What about a car?" Emma had that look on her face. It was her _I'm-Planning-Something-And-It's-A-Little-Vague-And-Might-Not-Work-But-We-Should-Try-it-Anyway_ face.

He hated that face.

"Possibly, why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, gaze flitting to meet Hook's briefly before looking back to Gold to continue, "What if we could escape the curse? Take a car across the townline with those who weren't affected the last time. We could find a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest and break the curse and Henry wouldn't be left alone."

Looking around for any complaints with the idea, Regina lips began to pull up into a smirk. "That could work, we would have to swap Pan and Henry back into their right bodies first."

Gold interrupted, "I think I may have an idea as to how we do that back in my shop."

"Great, so me and Emma take Henry and get out of here. Then find a way to help you guys."

"No Neal, you're not coming with me."

"But, Ems, we're the only ones who weren't affected. It makes sense..."

"No, it doesn't. We weren't the only ones and I don't want to do this with someone who's second guessing me for every step of the way. I need someone I can trust for this; Someone who believes I wont fail."

No one quite knew how to react to Emma's outburst, choosing to stay quiet or to look away. Even Neal had the good sense to hold his tongue and turn away.

Waiting for someone to object with the idea so far Emma let out the breath she was unaware of holding, feeling the beginnings of a plan coming together.

"Right then, Gold and Henry go to his shop to swap Pan back into his body. Regina can work on a way to get this shield up and how we can get it to move. Mary-Margret and David can got alert the town to the new plan. Tinkerbelle can go with Regina and Neal, I really don't care what you do, just stay out of the way."

Way to go Emma. Hook was impressed.

"We can all meet back here in one hour, be ready by then. Okay?"

With everyone agreeing to the plan and beginning to leave Hook realised that in all her planning Emma had neglected to task Hook with a job.

"I think you've forgotten about me, love. Didn't realise I was so unmemorable." Stalking over to the woman in question, trademark smirk in place, waiting for her to turn around to face him.

"Actually, I wanted to wait until they were gone. Hook, do you trust me?" The hesitance in her voice was not something the pirate was used to. His Emma was bold as brass and didn't give a damn what others thought.

"Of course I do, lass. I'd follow you to hell and back. I did." Chuckling at his own joke he saw the corners of her mouth move upwards slightly, if only for a moment.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. Everyone is looking at me, expecting me to save them and I don't know if I can this time."

"You will. You'll find a way, you always to. I know you, Swan, you'll fix this."

Without thinking, without looking up from the ground, she let the words tumble forth, "Come with me."

Hook was convinced that he had misheard the woman, it almost sounded like she was asking him to accompany her on this latest endeavour.

"Please Hook, I need someone to back me up. Who trusts me..." She had asked for his help. He wasn't dreaming.

Finally, after staring at the ground, his hook and the sea she turned to face him, tears gathering in her eyes though she stubbornly refused to let them fall. "Killian, I need you."

How could he refuse?

"Emma, love, you have me. If this is what you want then we'll do this. I'm not going anywhere you don't. I'm not leaving you. We do this together, agreed?"

"Agreed." Now there was that smile again. "Thank you, for everything."

"Not to worry, love. No place else I'd rather be."

Lifting his only hand to brush against her proud cheekbones while his hook went to cup her arm, he lowered his head, touching his forehead to hers. "I meant it Emma, I'm not leaving you unless you ask me to."

The feel of her hand coming up to brush against the stubble on his face forced Hook to close his eye, to contact so new and yet familiar at the same time.

Breathing out, the air against his lips, moving her thumb up and down the side of his face, the sounds of the waves gently lapping off to the side; who knew how long the pair stood there holding on to each other before Emma began to pull away without a word.

"I'll see you soon, go pack anything you're going to need. Maybe you should bring another _attachment_?"

Using his own words against him, there's his Swan.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N2: Yeah, I went there. Innuendos and _The Princess Bride_ references seem to be all I can focus on these days. Not that I'm blaming anyone *coughHOOKcough*. **

**Please review to let me know what you thought, if I should add another chapter after tonight's episode, write other things, give up completely or just to send me pictures of cats. Anything is good. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
